Pierrot
by VisceralMel
Summary: In which Pierrot discovers Népenthè and awakens a silent greed. Canon-Div


The fact that I need a disclaimer is idiotic. Don't own, simple.

Poem "**Le Léthé"** by Charles Baudelaire

Come, lie upon my breast, cruel, insensitive soul,

Adored tigress, monster with the indolent air;

I want to plunge trembling fingers for a long time

In the thickness of your heavy mane;

Feminine fingers gripped lightly onto a muscled shoulder as her other hand gently ran through silver strands. The weight on her lower body was warm and comforting, and shallow breaths tickled the skin under her breasts. Strong arms tightened around the woman's waist as she inadvertently scraped her nails against the slumbering form's scalp. Any fears of him waking were put to rest when she felt, rather than heard, a low rumble and the shallow breaths resumed.

With the moonlight casting a light glow through a crack in the hut's flap, Kagome tried not to fidget lest she wake the slumbering demon. A silent sigh escaped her still swollen lips as she remembered how she came to be trapped between a musty futon and Sesshomaru's heavy form.

* * *

Kagome was a fool and, she knew it. She didn't know why she liked to torture herself by _still_ following Inuyasha on his silent midnight outings. Well, trysts were more like it…

"_Kikyo may no longer be around, but a man has needs."_

That's what she figured anyway. She giggled as she pictured herself as a slinky feline, giving in to curiosity when she knew better.

Remembering abruptly that she was supposed to be silent and hiding, she pressed a hand to her mouth and crouched low to the ground. After spreading out her aura in search of anyone who might be near and finding no one, she huffed in relief and continued on her way. If she hurried, she could reach her hiding spot before the hanyou arrived with his current conquest.

The first time she had peeked in on him had been an accident. He had merely been gone too long and she had been worried. Yet, as she had witnessed one of the village girls slowly impale herself upon his girth; Kagome had found herself unable to look away. She was not naïve to the dealings between a man and a woman but – she was entirely naïve to the _pleasure_ a _man_ could bring a woman. She had been entranced by every lustful moan that spilled from the village girl's lips. Hypnotized by the play of the hanyou's fingers against the girl's cleft - never missing how certain touches would make the girl's hips buck and sway a different way; keeping rhythm with the pressure of those long clawed fingers.

Before she knew it the village girl had collapsed on top of Inuyasha, and the spell Kagome had seemed to be trapped in was broken. Realizing she had just watched the entire encounter and feeling a bit ashamed, Kagome had kept silent and waited for them to leave. It was when she took her first step that she felt the pooled moisture sliding down her thighs. Reaching a trembling hand down in disbelief, she had found herself swollen with need and had let out a choked whimper upon accidentally brushing a finger against her pearl. Ignoring the discomfort of being painfully aroused, Kagome had rushed back to her hut before anyone noticed her disappearance.

That was the reason she now found herself crouched behind a thick bush, awaiting the arrival of a certain hanyou and whichever girl he chose to bed this night. The little miko would never admit it to anyone but, she _liked_ to watch.

After her last return to Edo, the well had lost the power to send her back and, both she and Inuyasha had decided there was too much history to be anything but close friends. Over time, Inuyasha had taken to discreetly satiating himself with girls from the village. Kagome on the other hand had remained too much of an outspoken futuristic girl. Too much so for the men, and the men too outdated for her. So she watched, it had been a few months now and still, she watched.

Soon enough Inuyasha pushed through the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing, one of the village girls in tow. As usual Kagome paid rapt attention, so engrossed was she that she failed to notice the pair of glimmering eyes that had been watching her in turn for a while now.

In the blink of an eye, Kagome felt her back painfully pinned to metal armor as she was pulled further behind the foliage she was hiding in. Her neck stretched uncomfortably towards the sky as a large masculine hand over her mouth kept her still. She felt a swish of satiny hair brush her cheek as a deep voice rumbled low in her ear, "Enjoying yourself, Miko?" Her eyes widened in realization of who was standing behind her. Kagome froze, the spikes of his armor were too painful to move against and she had just been caught peeking.

Once Sesshomaru was sure the woman wouldn't give them away, he slowly let her go. He'd be damned if his half-brother thought he had been peeking at him. No, that is not what interested the Demon Lord. What interested him was why the Miko had been watching the hanyou bed various women for the last month and, why she reeked of arousal every time. It was that sweet, delectable scent that had first called out to him. After he saw the source of it however, he had recoiled. How could something so pleasant originate from a human? Shaking his head in disgust he had been on his way. Of course curiosity got the better of him as well when he came across her scent on more than a few occasions. Tonight he would find out what exactly the wench was up to.


End file.
